


My Precious Kitty

by flickawhip



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Poison Ivy fusses when Catwoman comes home hurt...





	

“Here kitty kitty…”

Ivy is almost smirking even when Catwoman collapses into her lap, purring softly at the feel of Ivy’s fingers through her hair. 

“Oh sweetheart… what happened to you?”

She murmurs on finding the scratches on Catwoman’s neck, feeling the woman shiver under her. She likes stroking her kitty but the poor girl is nervous. 

“Batman…”

The word is almost growled, although Catwoman purrs again as Ivy again strokes her hair, slipping slowly into sleep. Ivy remains in place, lazily stroking Catwoman’s hair and dreaming of the day she can poison the bat for hurting her girls. Harley will be home soon enough and she knows Harley will fuss over the cat currently asleep, purring, in her lap.


End file.
